The present invention relates to a composite system capable of selectively realizing print function or read function, e.g., a print apparatus which can function as a scanner, or a read apparatus, by exchanging a print cartridge, installed in a carriage, to a reader cartridge, and a host computer installed with software for printing and software for reading, and a method for executing the read function used in the composite system.
Recently, in a system composed of a plurality of apparatuses to realize a single function, there is a trend to add other function or functions by changing a part of the configuration of an apparatus of the system. As an example of this method, there is a system capable of performing print function and read function using a host computer installed with software for printing and software for reading, and a print apparatus, connected with the host computer so as to be communicable, on which a print cartridge or a reader cartridge can be interchangeably installed.
This system functions as a print system when it is configured with the host computer installed with the software for printing and the print apparatus, connected with the host computer so as to be communicable, on whose carriage a print cartridge is mounted. Further, it functions as a reading system by exchanging the print cartridge on the carriage of the print apparatus to a reader cartridge, and installing the software for reading in the host computer. More specifically, when printing an image, the print cartridge scans the print paper as a result of the movement of the carriage on which the print cartridge is mounted and the paper feed operation; therefore, by mounting a reader cartridge in place of the print cartridge and by feeding an original document to be read instead of the print paper, it is possible for the print apparatus to function as a read apparatus to read the original document. In order to convert the read data of the original document into image data for processing by the host computer, software for reading an image is installed in the host computer. In the foregoing manner, a read function is added to the system.
In this system, by attaching the print cartridge to the carriage of the print apparatus and executing the software for printing in the host computer, the print function is realized, and, in order to switch to a read function from the print function, the print cartridge on the carriage of the print apparatus is changed to a reader cartridge, and the software for reading is executed in the host computer.
When switching from the print function to the read function, first, a user exchanges the print cartridge on the carriage of the print apparatus to the reader cartridge. After exchanging the cartridges, the user has to input an instruction to the host computer to execute software for reading, and the software for reading is executed in response to the operation.
Then, an original to be read is set in the print apparatus, and scanning for reading the original is performed by the reader cartridge. Image data of the original obtained as a result of the scanning is transmitted from the print apparatus to the host computer, and the software for reading, executed by the host computer, converts the transmitted image data of the original into image data capable of being processed. Further, the software for reading performs various processes, for instance, displays the image on a CRT display.
However, when switching from the print function to the read function in the aforesaid system, it is necessary to exchange the print cartridge to the reader cartridge and operate the host computer to execute the software for reading. The foregoing operations to prepare the system to perform the read function are time-consuming and troublesome.